Season 7  How I think It should start
by Katrin Van Helsing
Summary: After seeing Castiel announce that he is the New God. I think this is how Season Seven should start. A short story bringing a new character onto the Supernatural Scene. This is Chuck's answer to Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Season 7 - How I think It should start.

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

Note: Am Working on the last chapter of Winchester West but it is hard going. Saw the last episode of season 6 and figured this was how season seven should start.

* * *

><p>We open the scene showing a motel room where a girl is sleeping in her bed dreaming sweet dreams of torture and domination and Hell. Then we see a figure approach the bed and try to shake her awake.<p>

Girl, "Just five more minutes kids."

The figure stands straight and shakes his head. Snapping his fingers, the girl wakes immediately up to the sound of trumpets, sounding loud enough to announce the end of the world.

Girl, "God in Heaven. Why the Hell did you do that."

Figure, "I am glad you recognise me. It's been a long time."

Girl, sqints her eyes and glares at the figure. "Go away, I was happily dreaming."

The figure sighed. "Happily? I need you to do something for me."

Girl, "Your Joking, Right"

Figure, "No, I am quite serious. The situation has changed."

Girl, laughs. "You mean your little monkeys and angel did not stop Purgatory opening. I could have told you that. So which one got the power up."

Figure smiles, "You didn't get my e-mail."

Girl, smugly replies, "Of course I got the e-mail. I just didn't read it."

Figure, "Castiel. You have to help stop him."

The girl raises from the bed and starts dressing. "Why me. You have other angels and people you can call. Heck, step in yourself."

The Figure shakes his head. "You have to stop him."

The Girl now dressed, puts her hands on her hips and says. "And just how am I supposed to do that. Heck, how am I supposed to introduce myself to them. Do I just knock on the door, and say. Hi, I'm here to help you take out the New God. Oh, by the way. The Old one sent me. Or better yet. I knock on the door and say. Hi, I'm Lucifer's eldest daughter. Here to help you stop Castiel because God told me to do it. Somehow, I don't think that will work."

The Figure, "I'm sure you'll figure it out." Then he vanishes, leaving our new herine standing alone in a motel room, wondering exactly what she has got herself into, and why she did not read the small print of the deal God offered her, when he offered it.


	2. Chapter 2

Season 7 - How I think It should start.

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes. I also mean no insult to any and all Indian tribes, people etc. I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!

Note: Am Working on the last chapter of Winchester West but it is hard going. Saw the last episode of season 6 and figured this was how season seven should start.

Note 2: OK It was meant to be a one-shot but I got asked for a part 2

Note 3: There will be no more!

* * *

><p>The Girl sits down on her bed and reaches for her boots. After pulling them on, she shakes her head. "I just can't believe it. He wants me to help clear up his plot holes. It's just so not far." Then she vanishes.<p>

We change to a view of the chamber where Castiel, Dean, Sam and Bobby are. Sam has just stabbed Castiel in the back with the angel sword. He looks tired, and still in staggering on this side of shock. It does not help when Castiel calmly removes the sword and goes into his speech.

Out of the side of the camera shot, we see a shadow moving quietly and slowly along the wall, unnoticed by all, the shadow slowly forms into a figure we recognize as the girl.

Castiel finishes his speech and demands they kneel before him.

Bobby starts to go down, and is followed by Sam, but Dean stands there refusing to bow and kneel before him.

Dean, "Cas listen. Your not thinking straight. You need to stop and think on what your doing."

Castiel, "Kneel or be destroyed."

Dean, "No. Cas you don't want this."

Castiel smiles. A wicked smile not fit on any save the most blood thirsty Gods or Demons. "I am God and you will bow before me or I will send you back where I found you."

Dean steps back, shaking his head. Sam starts to stand but with a move of his finger Castiel makes sure he can't. Castiel, "Crowley would like such a worthy gift, don't you think Dean. Now bow or you know what awaits you."

Quietly the girl in the shadows, whispers "Fuck.!" Castiel hears her and turns to face the spot where she is. The others temporarily forgotten. "What do we have here."

The Girl steps out of the shadows and into the light. The camera focuses on Castiel as we see him wrinkle his brows and bend his head in question.

The Girl smiles, "You know for one who is supposed to see all and know all. I find it heartening you don't know me. But then I am a lot older then you are." She steps closer to the group, to stand slightly behind Dean. "This is a warning Castiel. Stop or I will stop you."

Castiel starts to glow, "How dare you. I am your new God. You will bow before me."

The Girl smiles laughingly, "Tell Crowley, I like the way he's running Hell." Then she snaps her fingers and they vanish." Castiel looks around at the now empty chamber. He then glows trying to locate where this mysterious girl has taken his followers, his children. But can find nothing. This angers him and as the camera focuses on his eyes, we see them turn Black for a second. He decides his next stop is Crowley. He will know who this girl is. Then he will punish those who will not follow him. He vanishes and for a second the camera pans round the chamber. Then it focuses on another figure who steps into the light.

He smiles and give a royal wave of his hand as suddenly two more figures appear in the chamber. "Go to them. They will need help. She cannot do this alone.", he says and then he to vanishes.

The scene changes to Bobby's lounge. Where four figures appear. Dean still standing with the Girl at his back. Sam and Bobby now appear to be kneeling before him. They quickly stand up and look around. Then they all turn to face the girl, who holds her hands up in mock surrender.

Dean is the first to speak. "Err, thanks. I think."

The girl, "Look. Calm down. There is a way to stop him. I hope and I'm sure we'll find out how, soon. But right now, I could do with coffee and a slice of cake, pie. Dessert."

Bobby, "What are you a trickster."

Sam, "More to the point. Who are you."

The Girl, "Now, that is a long story. But I will say. My name is Lucy. well now it is. And I have been sent to help. With the Angel problem. I could really do with that coffee."

Sam, Dean, and Bobby look at each other. Dean speaks, "Lucy. Well Lucy. You have just pulled us out of a situation and have obviously done something to the house, as Cas should have found us by now. So we have the time."

The Girl, "Your car is outside too. But then I am generous. But no sale. I really have to go." She clicks her fingers and nothing happens. The looks at her fingers and clicks them again, and again nothing happens."

Sam, "Maybe someone unplugged you. So since your here."

The Girl glares at the ceiling. "You said get them out of there. You never said, I had to stay. I can't do this alone." Then she turns moping. "I want my coffee and cake." before sitting grumpily in a chair, with her head in her hands. After a minute or two she looks up at the boys. "Please." Bobby shakes his head, and heads into the kitchen. After a minute or two, a yell comes from the kitchen. All three people dash to help. Only to find that Bobby's yell was of surprise at the desserts that have appeared on his kitchen table. About twenty in fact, from pies to cakes, to ice-cream to bonbons. All sweet and delicious.

Lucy sits down and grabs a spoon and the bonbon tray.

Then two figures walk in through the kitchen door. One is holding a full champagne glass. The other holds a spoon, "Mind, if I join you." He says, taking a bonbon from the tray, and eating it.

Lucy smiles. "Been a long time, Gab. Who's your friend."

Sam, steps forward, "Balthazar"

Balthazar, "Yes. Well boys. We where told, you needed our help."

Lucy, snorts. "Well, next time you see Grand-Pa. Tell him." Her words are blocked out by a clap of thunder.

Lucy, "That is so unfair." sounding like a petulant child."

The boys laugh and sit down at the table, as Bobby pours out the coffee. Dean, "I guess Team Free Will is back."

Sam snorts, "Yeah. Well now. What are we going to do about Castiel."

The angels sit down. "Gabrial sitting next to Lucy. Smiling and digging into a slice of Pie. Dean nudges Bobby and points at the pair. Then Bobby hits him on the back of the head. "Dean".

Dean, "What." Then they all settle down and start talking ideas and battle plans.

-THE END-

I MEAN IT REALLY! P.S. I REALLY HATED WHEN THEY KILLED GABRIAL. Balthazar's death was hard too.


End file.
